Miedos
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Por fin pudieron tomar dos asientos vacíos y juntos en el tren, se les había escapado el de las 9 y tuvieron que sufrir entre los empujones, el calor humano y mal humor de los demás pasajeros en los trenes siguientes. Callados veían pasar el paisaje de la ciudad de noche por la ventana.


**|MIEDOS|**

―¿Qué tanto miras, mujer? ¿los conoces? ―

Shikamaru giró para poder ver bien a la pareja a sus espaldas, Temari no dejaba de mirarlos desde que se sentaron ahí, probablemente él también los conocía pero aun no los había reconocido.

―¿conocer a quienes? ― respondió a la defensiva la rubia. ―¿a la pareja de allá? No. Sígueme contando qué tal te fue con Naruto― volvió a fijar la vista en Shikamaru, por lo que a él no le quedó más remedio que seguir contándole su día.

―¿segura? Bueno…―

Parecía que el tema había sido olvidado.

 **::.::.::**

Caminaban hombro con hombro en dirección a la estación del tren, el silencio los envolvía de nuevo cosa que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba, disfrutaban incluso de él. Comían un helado que compraron unas cuadras antes y que debían acabar rápido antes de llegar a la estación o no les dejarían entrar.

―¿Entonces…?― Preguntó él.

―Entonces debemos caminar más rápido o se nos irá el tren de las 9 y solo alcanzaremos los que están llenísimos y ni hablar de encontrar asientos― Temari tiró lo que quedaba del helado y apresuró el paso.

Shikamaru sabía que ella le había entendido a que se refería con su pregunta pero prefirió hacerse el tonto para evitar una disputa innecesaria.

 **::.::.::**

Por fin pudieron tomar dos asientos vacíos y juntos en el tren, se les había escapado el de las 9 y tuvieron que sufrir entre los empujones, el calor humano y mal humor de los demás pasajeros en los trenes siguientes. Callados veían pasar el paisaje de la ciudad de noche por la ventana.

―¡Mira, ahí van los chicos de la cafetería! ― señaló Shikamaru en una parada ―mira que caminar todas esas estaciones a estas horas, que fastidio―.

―Deja de acosar a chicos desconocidos, la gente nos mira raro― Temari le dio una sonrisa fingida a la señora de enfrente que les miraba sospechosamente.

―Lo dice la que no les despegó la vista en toda la tarde…―

―¡Cállate! ―

 **::.::.::**

―¿Por fin me vas a decir por qué les veías tanto? ―

Se aventuró a preguntar el moreno en el portón del departamento de ella mientras la rubia buscaba las llaves entre su bolso.

―Porque sí, solo olvídalo.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos ante su respuesta aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda.

―Deja de rodarme los ojos, sabes que me fastidia que hagas eso. Sólo olvídalo―.

―Ya, dime. ―

Temari se estaba estresando de no encontrar las llaves y la insistencia de él no había mas que fastidiarla más por lo que decidió contestar su pregunta para que dejara de insistir.

―Porque sí, se veían lindos. Ya.

―¿solo por eso? Pensé que era porque la blusa de ella no combinaba con su bolso…―bromeó él. ―Ya, dime. ― Le costaba creer que solo les viera por eso.

―Es en serio, se veían muy lindos ¿notaste cómo se miraban? ¡Les brillaban los ojos! Él no dejaba de acariciar su rostro o cualquier parte de ella en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, y ella no le despegaba la mirada, aunque él no se diera cuenta no dejaba de verlo, ¿no es muy lindo? Soltaban pequeños suspiros nerviosos y se daban tímidos besos…―

―Pues no le veo nada de extraordinario….―

―¿ves? Por eso no te lo quería decir. Sabía que lo ibas a tomar como algo bobo y sin importancia― Finalizó con un puchero.

―No le veo nada de extraordinario… porque es de la misma forma en que nos comportamos nosotros. Tal vez para ti no sea obvio, pero para todos a nuestro alrededor sí. Pregúntale a quien quieras….― le respondió Shikamaru.

―¿N-Nos vemos así…?― preguntó tímidamente Temari.

― **SÍ, SÓLO QUE TU TE VES RIDÍCULA JAJAJAJAJ** ― Una voz que provenía de su balcón les respondió a voz de grito.

―Buenas noches Tenten― Shikamaru saludó a la rommie y mejor amiga de Temari.

― **BUENAS NOCHES SHIKA** ― respondió efusivamente al saludo de él, dirigió la mirada a Temari ― **HAZ DEJADO DE NUEVO TUS LLAVES, TONTA. TOMA**.― Tenten lanzó unas llaves con un llavero de una comadreja, un regalo de Shikamaru para Temari por su cumpleaños, desde el balcón. ―¡ADIÓS!

Shikamaru cogió las llaves en el aire y abrió el portón frente a una Temari shockeada y molesta.

―No le hagas caso. Ridícula se ve ella babeando por el Hyuga, tu siempre te ves hermosa.― Shikamaru le guiño el ojo.

Temari sonrió ante el comentario, le dio un beso en los labios a forma de despedida y entró a su hogar.

Antes de conocer a Shikamaru su mayor miedo era parecer una boba enamorada de las que siempre se había burlado durante su adolescencia, de ahí su miedo mutó a que él notara cuán colada estaba por él… Ahora era que algún día dejara de verlo de esa forma.

 **Chins up Smiles on.**

 **Otro SHIKATEMA en menos de una semana, estoy súperrr feliz por eso.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
